


Red

by Takkaori



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Nishinoya Is Not Pleased, Nishinoya Is a Good Friend, Protective Nishinoya, Someone Messes With Asahi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:23:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6755821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takkaori/pseuds/Takkaori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tous agréaient : l'ire de Nishinoya prenait des proportions inquiétantes s'il était proprement attisé.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour !
> 
> Alors ce texte a été écrit pour une amie et, comme l'indique le résumé, il est centré sur Nishinoya. Pour le pairing, bien qu'Asahi soit également un personnage important dans l'histoire, pas de AsaNoya, ou alors seulement en sous-entendu (je ne vous en voudrais pas de penser que le texte crie 'yaoi' du début à la fin XD). C'est plutôt humoristique, voire carrément crack au milieu, ne vous laissez pas tromper par le sérieux des premiers paragraphes ^^ !
> 
> T pour du langage très fleuri, dont une expression vraiment très argotique dans un dialogue, j'avoue que j'ai peur que ça rebute certains lecteurs, mais c'est à prendre au deuxième degré, vu qu'on est dans une histoire à but humoristique XD.
> 
> Bonne lecture ! :)

_**Red, or A Sunny Day's Bizarre Adventure**_

En terme global, Nishinoya Yû avait une _plutôt_ bonne réputation. Certes, il était connu pour ses changements d'humeur excessifs, son énergie, ses nombreuses manigances ainsi que son comportement tapageur. Excité, impulsif, cruellement lésé en tact et patience, il étalait ses pensées d'une voix forte, toujours désireux de se faire entendre. Pour sûr, il compensait son mètre cinquante-neuf par sa présence écrasante. À part ça, les gens qui le connaissaient étaient tous d'accord pour dire qu'il était ce qu'on appelait un mec sympa, avec un bon fond. Bien qu'il soit du genre à ne pas réfléchir aux conséquences de ses actions, pouvant même en venir à la violence dans les cas extrêmes, il considérait les sentiments d'autrui et leurs insécurités. Asahi Azumane pouvait d'ailleurs en témoigner. Timide pour approcher les filles, jamais en manque d'inspiration pour nommer ses techniques de volley, il savait être sérieux en ce qui concernait le jeu. Ses coéquipiers le respectaient pour cette raison.

C'était peut-être aussi pour ça qu'Asahi l'admirait autant. En dépit de son mètre quatre-vingt-quatre et de sa solide construction, il était d'un tempérament doux et silencieux, n'avait pas tout à fait foi en lui-même, ce qui lui faisait parfois manquer de volonté. Il avait le 'cœur fragile', dans le sens où il absorbait trop facilement les critiques d'autrui sur sa personne et s'en sentait inévitablement déprimé. Il était saisi d'énormément de doutes, son manque de confiance ayant même failli lui faire arrêter le volley après une grosse défaite. Le châtain s'était amélioré de ce côté-là, il acceptait sa position de champion au sein d'une équipe, mais la frayeur subsistait trop facilement en lui alors que Nishinoya n'avait peur de rien. Le petit brun l'avait beaucoup surveillé pour être sûr qu'il ne se remette pas à manquer les entraînements, à tel point qu'il avait eu l'impression d'être un bandit avec un agent de probation collé aux basques – comme si des rumeurs sur son éventuelle délinquance ne circulaient pas assez comme ça.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Asahi estimait sa pugnacité et l'appréciait en tant que coéquipier, mais aussi ami, pour cette raison. Il considérait en effet son kouhai avec beaucoup d'affection et espérait secrètement devenir aussi digne que le petit brun un jour. Un côté de lui complexait par rapport à cela, d'une étrange façon, il était celui qui avait le physique le plus avantageux en terme de taille et de gabarie mais il était le plus faible. Il ne s'en faisait pas _trop_ cependant, à sa façon, il savait tirer parti de ses atouts.

Pour sa part, Nishinoya admirait aussi Asahi. Il avait des capacités certaines qu'il utilisait à bon escient, malgré son manque de confiance, et son style de jeu en jetait à max. Asahi pouvait jouer les modestes, Nishinoya l'aurait crié sur tous les toits avec fierté s'il avait fallu ça pour l'en convaincre, il était l'As de Karasuno. Si la tendance défaitiste de ce dernier pouvait l'irriter, le petit brun tenait indéniablement à son amitié avec le plus grand. Ce pourquoi les deux garçons avaient choisi de passer leur dimanche après-midi ensemble. Ils le faisaient en de rares occasions, ce jour-là leur avait semblé être le moment opportun.

Une petite promenade tranquille, ils allèrent finalement acheter des glaces à la supérette où travaillait leur Coach –qui les avait accueilli d'un 'Z'avez pas autre chose à glander que bouffer des saloperies ?' – avant de s'arrêter deux rues plus bas pour manger en paix tout en discutant. Nishinoya s'était assis sur un muret et Asahi appuyé contre le mur auquel il était relié, couvant le plus petit d'un regard réprobateur.

« Tu peux t'en enfiler combien, de ces glaces Garigari-kun ? T'en es déjà à ta troisième.

—Ben quoi ? C'est trop bon !

—Tu devrais pas manger autant et si vite, Noya.

—Oh fais pas ton rabat-joie. Elles sont au soda, c'est trop addictif !

—La mienne est à la vanille, et c'est vrai qu'elle est pas mal.

—T'aimes vraiment les parfums doux, Asahi-san ! La dernière fois t'avais pris fraise. »

Asahi se gratta l'arrière du crâne. Le plus petit lui disait ça avec un sourire, aucune moquerie, mais il constatait encore une de leurs différences. Lui aimait la douceur et Nishinoya l'acidulé.

« Ben, ouais, plutôt… »

A cet instant, un autre adolescent passa en vélo. Nishinoya n'y fit pas attention car, après tout, ils étaient dans une ruelle, n'importe qui pouvait bien circuler, ce n'était pas un problème. En revanche, quand le gars freina brusquement et braqua son regard sur Asahi, le brun l'observa plus attentivement. Il portait un ensemble de survêtement noir, avait des cheveux châtains coupés très courts qui pointaient en petit pics au sommet de son crâne. Selon le garçon en pleine dégustation, il sentait l'embrouille à plein nez. Comme la rue partait en pente, il coinça le guidon de son vélo contre un poteau électrique avant d'en descendre. A priori, sa taille le situait un peu au-dessus du mètre soixante-quinze. Il commença à s'approcher et les interpela.

« Hé, toi, le grand, là-bas ! »

Asahi se retourna et Nishinoya fronça les sourcils. Quelques pas, le type était à leur hauteur.

« Parait que tu vends de la beuh. »

Si Nishinoya faillit bondir à l'accusation, car il savait que son ami était fortement déprimé par les rumeurs sur son compte, le regard calmant que lui envoya Asahi atteignit son but. Le grand châtain se contenta d'offrir un sourire gêné à son interlocuteur, en agitant les mains devant son torse :

« Je vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

Un soupir rageur lui répondit.

« T'es sérieux ? Tout le monde le dit, tu dois bien en avoir. Vas-y, c'est combien ? »

Asahi garda la même expression.

« Non, vraiment, c'est juste des rumeurs, je vends rien.

—Te fous pas de ma gueule ! »

Sur ces mots, le type l'attrapa par l'encolure et leva le poing. Si le plus grand blêmit, il ne leva pas l'une de ses mains en retour pour autant, ou juste pour protéger son visage. Naturellement, Nishinoya ne put laisser passer ça. Se glissant entre les deux ventres des plus grands, il repoussa violemment l'agresseur, ses paumes et sa tête chargeant. Dans la surprise, ce dernier ne put que reculer.

« Il t'a dit qu'il avait rien, fous-lui la paix, connard ! »

Asahi murmura un faible 'Noya', encore sous le choc de ce qui venait de se produire. En face, la tête de teigneux rigolait.

« C'est ton petit-frère qui te défend ! »

Avant qu'Asahi ne puisse parler, Nishinoya rugit :

« J'suis pas son petit-frère et casse-toi connard ! »

Se rapprochant de nouveau, le type l'écarta d'un geste dédaigneux de la main.

« Toi, dégage, minus, laisse les adultes parler peinards'. »

Se replaçant bien en face d'Asahi, l'autre établit un contact visuel dont le plus grand désespéra d'échapper. Il n'aimait pas la façon dont il parlait à son ami, mais ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire pour ne pas empirer la situation.

« Donc, t'as vraiment que dalle ? »

Le châtain entrevit un espoir. Ils pouvaient peut-être s'en sortir sans problème. Tout pouvait se dérouler pacifiquement.

« Non, je te mens pas, c'est des fausses rumeurs, je vends vraiment rien. »

Il appuya ses propos d'une tentative de sourire un peu ridicule, en espérant que ça fonctionne. Debout à côté de lui, dangereusement silencieux, Nishinoya attendait le bon moment pour bondir. Heureusement, le jeune homme se contenta de cracher son soupir, repartant vers sa bécane les mains dans les poches. Si l'As fut soulagé de le voir s'éloigner, le libéro, quant à lui, avait décidé de ne pas s'arrêter là. Pointant un index indigné dans le dos de l'intrus, Nishinoya cria :

« Hé, toi ! T'as intérêt à t'excuser pour ce que t'as dit ! Il est fragile, ça va le travailler pendant des semaines, alors dis pardon ! »

Concrètement, Asahi savait que ce que faisait Nishinoya partait d'un bon sentiment. Il protégeait sa fierté et s'inquiétait de son estime personnelle. En revanche, il ne put retenir une bouffé d'irritation pour cette attitude. Ils en étaient presque débarrassés, quel besoin avait-il de relancer la chose ? Il était un peu affligé, aussi. Le petit brun ne réalisait-il pas que son discours le faisait sonner complètement ridicule ? Bien entendu, la demande de son ami ne fut pas exaucée.

« Rien à foutre. »

Toujours aussi évidemment, Nishinoya n'en resta pas là. Il s'élança jusqu'à saisir la manche de la veste du garçon et parla d'une voix ferme.

« Des excuses. Tout de suite. »

Un éclat de rire encoléré retentit.

« Tu te crois flippant ? »

En un éclair, Nishinoya fut poussé au sol, Asahi se précipitant pour le rattraper sur un hoquet de surprise. Alors qu'il essayait de l'aider à se relever, le plus petit se dégagea. Il jeta un regard mauvais à l'autre qui enfourchait son vélo, avança en grenouille, ses deux index collés, tendus et…

Il venait juste de les lui enfoncer entre les fesses. Les dix mille ans de souffrance de Kakashi de Naruto, revisités par Nishinoya.

Asahi se massa les tempes, assaillit par une profonde sensation de panique. Nishinoya perdait le contrôle. Tout se passait mal. Il ne savait pas comment gérer la situation. Bordel, cette journée commençait pourtant si bien, pourquoi avait-il fallu que ça tourne comme ça ?

Tremblant de fureur à peine contenue, l'autre adolescent grogna. Il se précipita sur Nishinoya avec la ferme intention de le frapper. Dans un élan de courage qu'il ne s'imaginait pas posséder, Asahi se mit entre eux, une main tendue devant le visage de Nishinoya et l'autre devant celui de l'espèce de taré qui le faisait bien chier. Quoique le petit brun faisait un peu chier, lui aussi, sur le moment.

« Ecoute, il a fait ça sans réfléchir, il va te laisser partir, on oublie, on va pas se battre pour rien, hein ? »

Petit rire nerveux. Un grondement sourd lui répondit.

« Ce type. A. Enfoncé. Ses. Doigts. Dans. Mon. Cul. »

Une onde de rage ondula lentement le long du corps de son homologue, celui-ci ajoutant :

« Je vais lui casser la gueule.

—Non ! »

Asahi protesta, écartant ses deux bras de manière à cacher la silhouette de Nishinoya, étalée au sol derrière lui. L'autre garçon l'envoya valdinguer d'un coup d'épaule bien placé, son poing recherchant furieusement le visage du petit brun une fois la voie libre. Nishinoya se releva avec l'intention de foncer sur la cible idéale – les boules. Cependant, Asahi eut le réflexe très maladroit de se jeter aléatoirement en arrière en espérant faire barrière contre le coup. En résultant que Nishinoya se cogna dans son dos dans sa lancée, et que le poing atterrit pratiquement à bon port, c'est-à-dire pas au milieu de la joue de son ami, mais de la sienne.

Cela octroyait à l'assaillant un succès comme un autre, il fallait l'admettre.

« Asahi-san ! »

_Furieux._

Nishinoya sentit la brûlure de la rage naître en lui. Alors d'accord, il le concédait, son idée avait été un peu bête. Même une mouette en avait des plus chouettes. Mais il ne tolérait pas que quelqu'un provoque son ami impunément, et surtout que cette personne refuse de s'excuser. Sa colère fut également dirigée envers lui-même. Sans le remue-ménage qu'il avait créé, Asahi n'aurait jamais reçu de coup à sa place. Ce n'était pas le moment de réfléchir, toutefois. Profitant de la surprise du teigneux, il se traça un plan d'action qu'il suivit instantanément, porté par la pulsion de venger son ami.

Il dépassa le corps d'Asahi et celui de l'autre garçon. En un saut, son pied gauche atterrit sur la selle du vélo, il exerça immédiatement une rotation et se servit du poteau comme d'un appuie pour son pied droit. Propulsé à vive allure, il balança un coup de pied en y mettant toute sa puissance et sa hargne :

« Technique de la chaussure diluvienne ! »

Okay, ça sonnait ridicule, mais le sentiment de puissance lorsque son attaque percuta le visage éberlué qu'il visait remplaça tout éventuel embarras. En réalité, ça ressemblait plutôt à une variante à moitié complétée du 'Rolling Thunder' version coup de pied dans la gueule, en mode _Run Devil Run_ , mais ç'aurait été trop long à prononcer. Chaussure diluvienne, c'était beau, c'était concis, ça annonçait la couleur et ça déchirait la face. Au sens propre, en plus.

Lamentablement prostré au sol, le regard vide tandis que les tours de ses yeux étaient rougis, le jeune homme soutenait sa joue endolorie en poussant des sifflements chargés de souffrance entre ses dents. Une bonne minute se passa. Il cracha en se relevant, tituba un peu, finit par jeter un regard agressif à Nishinoya.

« Tu fais ton beau avec ta technique de la 'chaussure diluvienne', mais tu crois vraiment que je peux pas faire pareil ? »

Dans l'idée de montrer qu'il était le meilleur –et puis merde ! Ce vélo était à lui, hors de question qu'un autre s'en serve comme d'un tremplin alors que lui n'avait jamais essayé jusqu'à présent –, il sauta lui aussi sur la selle dans une montée d'adrénaline, atteignant son but en prononçant sa dernière prière. Un pied sur le siège et l'autre s'appuyant contre le poteau, exactement comme Nishinoya l'avait fait. Il lui fallait maintenant entamer son mouvement d'attaque. C'était sans compter sur la bicyclette attachée à son propriétaire qui refusa de le laisser partir.

Sa mère le lui avait toujours dit : ' _si tu trouves le bon, sais le retenir'_.

Elle s'engagea à pleine vitesse sur la pente, libérée de son entrave de par la pression de son pied. Un conflit d'intérêt éclata entre les deux jambes du garçon. Jambe droite désirait la compagnie du poteau avec lequel elle souhaitait se marier et fonder une jolie famille. Jambe gauche, elle, reportait son attention sur le vélo pour une vie volage emplie de tentations du voyage. Chacune d'elles préférant rejoindre son amant, elles en arrivèrent au point de non-retour : Le divorce. Et c'est comme ça que le malheureux glissa en grand écart, jusqu'à s'écrouler au sol en un _poom_ gracieux.

Nishinoya éclata de rire, tandis que le pauvre garçon le pointait du doigt avec hargne, avant de reporter son attention sur le vélo qui, oublieux de tout sentimentalisme et finalement loin de se préoccuper de son état, poursuivait son chemin sans lui.

« Bordel de merde ! Mais reviens, ta race la schneck ! »

Oserions-nous de nouveau parler de grâce, ou même d'élégance ?

Les deux compères le regardèrent partir en courant. La bicyclette slalomait devant lui, comme pour lui rendre la tâche encore plus difficile, Nishinoya se tenant les côtes et Asahi toujours aussi perplexe devant cette scène surréaliste tout droit sortie d'un mauvais cartoon.

« Ce mec était bizarre. »

Entre deux quintes de rires, le plus petit lâcha une exclamation outrée.

« Merde, il s'est pas excusé, ce con !

—On s'en fiche, Noya. On rentre. Tu vas te faire engueuler pour t'être battu, et moi aussi. »

Le plus grand avait fait une tentative de fermeté…qui ne réussit bien évidemment pas. Enfin, il se consolait en se disant que même Daichi n'arrivait pas à mater l'énergumène à ses côtés. Asahi réalisa aussi qu'il serait celui qui se ferait le plus enguirlander, puisque Nishinoya n'avait pas de blessure de guerre, lui. Son ami sembla arriver à la même conclusion.

« Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce qui est arrivé ! »

Nishinoya s'inclina si bas qu'il ne dépassait même plus le ventre d'Asahi. Ce dernier agita les mains, pour bien montrer qu'il n'y avait pas de mal.

« Je t'en veux pas, c'est gentil d'avoir voulu me défendre, mais la prochaine fois apprends à rester calme dans ce genre de situation ! »

Nishinoya secoua la tête, tirant violemment le t-shirt d'Asahi pour le faire se pencher en avant. Ses prunelles disséquaient la marque rouge sur sa joue. Gêné, un peu irrité par toute cette attention, d'autant que son dos le lançait un petit peu, le châtain lâcha un fin soupir. Des gros yeux, lèvres rétrécies par leurs courbures et sourcils remontés, le plus petit était contrarié.

« Ça te fait mal ?

—Ça va, arrête de me surveiller comme ça !

—J'n'arrêterai pas ! Viens, on va mettre de la glace sur ta joue ! »

Plus que déterminé, il le traîna par la manche, Asahi obligé de suivre malgré lui en poussant des hoquets de surprise à chaque pas rapides, plus que son propre rythme, qu'il était obligé de faire. Oui, Nishinoya était une bonne personne, mais quand il se mettait en colère, ou tout simplement quand il avait une idée dans la tête, même son ami le grand trouillard en venait à le craindre et ne pouvait absolument rien contre lui.

**Author's Note:**

> Concernant le scénar, la demoiselle voulait voir Nishinoya se battre, et j'ai pensé que ça lui ressemblait de faire ça pour protéger Asahi XD. Aussi, j'avoue, c'est assez cliché sur ce coup-là, mais j'ai tourné ça à ma sauce, donc j'espère que ça rattrape ! :)
> 
> En espérant également que ce texte vous ait plu !
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour dire ce que vous en pensez, même un petit mot, c'est toujours important pour un auteur d'avoir des avis !
> 
> Merci d'être arrivés jusqu'au bout !


End file.
